THE SEVEN RAMEN
by Namikaze Ray
Summary: BACA LANGSUNG
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing**: **Naruto** **U&Hinata** **H**

**Rated**: T

**Judul**: **THE SAVEN RAMEN(TSR)**

**Genre**: **Romance&Humor**

Di pagi hari yang cerah,Burung-Burung berkicau di negeri konohagakure.  
>orang-orang bersiap-siap untuk Ber'aktifitas,ada yang kerja<br>ada yang sekolah,ada menyapu halaman,ada bermain.  
>tapi lain dengan pemuda yang berkulit tan,berembut kuning,dan bermata biru<br>sebiru laut,dan memiliki tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipi.  
>ya dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki anak dari Namikaze minato<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KELUARGA NAMIKAZE. <strong>

"NARU_CHAN BANGUN.."Teriak wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut  
>merah kepada anak berambut kuning.<br>yang membuat burung yang sedang berkicau langsung mati di tempat.

"NARU…"

"iya kaa-chan naru bangun… sekarang jam berapa kaa-chan?" tanya naruto  
>yang masih setengah menutup matanya.<p>

"jam berapa?"geram kushina"makannya buka mata… sekarang sudah jam 07.45…"  
>jawab kushina sambil membereskan tempat tidur.<p>

"APA…"Teriak naruto yang langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

"hahhhh…"desah kushina"dasar anak itu…"gumam kushina sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

**15 MENIT**.

"ohaya Tou-Chan,Kaa-Ch,,ehh,,Tou-Chan Kaa-Chan mana?"  
>Tanya naruto kepada peria paruh baya yang sangat mirib dengan naruto.<p>

"ohayo Naruto… Kaa-Chan di kamar mandi"jawab minato sambil membaca koran.

"ohh…"Kata Naruto sambil mengolesi selai jeruk ke roti.

"Naruto…"panggil minato kepada naruto dengan nada serius.

"ada apa?"Tanya naruto sambil menatap mata mata biru minato dengan serius.

"Bagaimana sekolah kamu?"tanya minato.

"Biasa aja…"jawab naruto cuek.

"Biasa kata kamu?"tanya minato,yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sambil memakan roti.  
>"Terus apa ini? Naruto tadi Tsunade-sensi datang kerumah…"Lanjut minato sambil<br>megulurkan amplop berwarna putih.

"akh,akh…"Naruto yang mendengarkan langsung tersedak.

"ni minum… "kata kushina yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memberikan  
>jus jeruk kesukaan naruto.<br>"jadi Naru-Chan coba kamu jelaskan!"minta kushina sambil duduk di kursi sebelah minato.

"ya… coba kamu jelaskan!"minta minato sambil memeluk pinggang kushina.

"ano Kaa-Chan,Tou-Chan… Naru bla bla bla"jelas naruto panjang lebar.  
>"sekarang jam berapa?"tanya naruto sambil minum jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah.<p>

"jam 08.00…"jawab kushina sambil melihat jam dinding.

"APA…"Kaget naruto yang lagsung menyemburkan jus jeruk ke wajah minato.  
>(Dasar anak kurang ajar *plak*)<br>back to story.

"Naruto…"geram minato sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

"Gomen…"kata naruto yang langsung menyambar kunci motor.

"NARUTO KE SINI LO…"Teriak minato yang langsung kena bogem dari kushina.

"Sayang ingat kalau di rumah jangan pakai bahasa kasar…"kata kushina yang  
>sudah selesai menyiksa minato.<p>

"Gomen sayang…"kata minato sambil mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Bagus…sana kerja...!"usir kushina.

"iya…"jawab minato.

**CUPP**

Minato mencium kening pipi kushina.

"minato…"teriak kushina dengan wajah yang memerah.

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL<strong>

"Dia terlambat lagi…"Tayanya pemuda yang memiliki tato segiti terbalik  
>kepada pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam *plakk*.<p>

"hn…"jawab sasuke.

"ah itu dia.."seru kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang mencul dari gerbang  
>yang menggunakan motor ninja yamahmud.<p>

**CITTTTTTT  
>bunyi rem motor ninja berwarna orange.<strong>

"ah sial gua telat… mudah-mudahan kakasi-sensi belum datang"doa  
>naruto.<p>

"AYO NARUTO… KELUAR KAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU"  
>teriak pemuda ber'alis tebal dari jendela kelas dengan semangat membara<strong>.<strong>

**TAB TAB TAB  
>suara kaki berbunyi di koridor sekolah KHS.<strong>

**BUAK DOK DOR**

"gomen"seru naruto dengan wanita berambut ungu ke biruan.

Naruto mencoba bangun tapi terpeleset kertas yang wanita itu bawa.  
>akhirnya tubuh naruto jatuh menimpa tubuh wanita bermata lavender itu.<p>

"itai"seru mereka berdua.

Tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu lavender dan sepprai(gomen kalau salah).

'apakah dia buta'inner naruto.

'sungguh mata yang indah'inner wanita itu'  
>'eh,kok jantung gua berdetak cepat ya dan wajah gua panas…kenapa ini'inner wanita itu.<p>

Lama mereka terdiam di posisi yang erk sangat tidak elit.  
>badan besar naruto menghimpit badan kecil wanita itu.<br>dan tangan naruto berada di atas erk dada wanita itu.

Lama kelamaan kepala naruto mendekat ke kepala wanita itu.

3C

2C

'eh, apa yang mau di lakukan?'tanya inner wanita itu.

CUPP  
>naruto berhasil mencium bibir wanita itu<br>mata wanita itu terbelalak karena aksi naruto.  
>wanita itu mau melawan tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh tubuh naruto.<br>pasrah,ya wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati ciuman naruto.

"WAO**,**NARUTOHEBATLO**"**teriak kiba yangmembuat kedua  
>insan yang lagi ciuman berhinti.<p>

"KYAA,MESUM"teriak wanita itu sambil medorong tubuh naruto.

"eh,ada apa ini?"tanya pemuda berambut seperti nanas*plakk*.

"nauro kruhk ciuman"jawab pemuda yang erk gendut*plakk* sambil makan keripik.

"HEBAT NARUTO"teriak lee dengan semangat yang membara.

"…"pemuda seperti mayat hanya diam sambil menggambar adegan yang tidak elit itu.

"Gomen"kata naruto yang langsung berdiri

"eh,tolong jangan nangis"lanjut naruto yang langsung panik melihat wanita  
>menangis.<p>

"kau jahat hiks… kau telah mencuri hiks ciuman pertamaku hiks"kata  
>wanita itu di selang tangisannya,yang langsung berlari meninggalkan<br>naruto yang masih panik.

"TUNGGU… ah sial"kesal naruto yang langsung mengambil keripik kentang choji  
>yang langsung ke bogem dari choji.<p>

"lo jangan pernah lo ambil kerik gua"geram choji.

"choji stop"ujar shikamaru.

"sebaiknya kita kekelas"usul kiba.

"eh… iya sebentar lagikan masuk.. ayo kiba,teme,lee,shikamaru,choji,sai"  
>perinta naruto ke enam orang itu(THE SIX RAMEN)gang yang dibuat oleh naruto.<br>TSR juga gan yang gpaling di takuti di KHS dan seluruh konoha.

Anggota TSR terdiri dari:Naruto Uzumaki ketua  
>:Sasuke Uchiha wakil1<br>:Kiba Inuzuka wakil2  
>:Shikamaru Nara wakil3<br>:Lee Rock angota  
>:Sai anggota<br>:Choji Akimichi anggota

Anggota TSR juga di pilih kusus oleh naruto.  
>contoh<p>

:Naruto Uzumaki anak dari minato namikaze presiden konoha and presdir Namikaze intertemen(gomen) yang sudah tersebar di konoha.

:Sasuke Uchiha anak fugaku Uchiha dari wakil Presiden konoha( teman SD minato)dan pemilik  
>perusahaan kipas terbesar di konoha yang sudah terseba di konoha.<p>

:Kiba Inuzuka anak dari Tsuma Inuzuka pemilik tokoh anjing terbesar di konoha yang sudah  
>tersebar di konoha.<p>

:Shikamaru Nara anak dari Shikaku Nara pemilik hotel terbesar di konoha yang sudah  
>tersebar di konoha.<p>

:Lee Rock anak dari seorang jenderal ankataan darat yang memimpin semua pasuka konoha.  
>identitas keluarga lee tidak ada yang tahu.<p>

:Sai anak pelukis terkenal seluruh konoha.  
>sama kaya lee identitsa keluarga sai tidak ada yang tahu.<p>

:Choji Akimichi anak dari pemilik pabrik keripik kentang terbesar seluruh konoha yang sudah  
>tersebar di konoha.<p>

TSR sudah di buat dari SMP yang anggotanya cuman ada Naruto,Sasuke,kiba.  
>dulu bernama TTR.<br>kelas dua SMP Baru di buat TSR.  
>Shikamaru masuk TSR di ajak Naruto tapi dengan satu syarat yangharus mengajak Choji tetangga<br>shikamaru.  
>Sai masuk TSR dia ajak kiba,Sai dan kiba dulu teman TKA,tapi Sai ngajak lee teman Sdnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KELAS 12.1<strong>

"ohayo semua"sapa guru yang menggunakan masker.

"ohayo-sensi"jawab semua anak kelas 12.1 dengan malas.

"oy… kita akan kedatangan murid baru… hyuga ayo masuk"panggil kakasi ke orang yang ada di  
>luar kelas.<p>

**KREEEKKK  
><strong>bunyi pintu yang di geser yang menampakan seorang wanita  
>berkilit putih,berambut panjang berwarna ungu tua ke biruan,bermata lavender.<br>berjalan ke arah kakasi.

"ayo hyuga perkenalkan dirimu"perinta kakasi dengan nada malas.

"Hi-sensi…hai semua perkenalkan saya hyuga hinata pendahaan dari suna high school…  
>mohon bantuannya"seru hinata sambil membungkukan badan.<p>

"wah cantik"

"sexi cuy"gumam semua kelas12.1

"sudah semua diam"perintah kakasi dengan malas.  
>"oke hyuga kau sekarang duduk di sebelah naruto… Uzumaki…"panggil kakasi<p>

"Hi-sensi"jawab naruto tegas  
>tak disangka kedua mata naruto bertemu dengan kedua mata hinata.<p>

"KAU"teriak meraka berdua.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: **Naruto** **U&Hinata** **H**

**Rated**: T

**Judul**: **THE SAVEN RAMEN(TSR)**

**Genre**: **Romance&Humor**

**Cap:2**

**saya mau minta maaf kalau menggunakan tanda bacany gak tepat.**

**OKE SELAMAT MEMBACA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"kau!"teriak mereka berdua.<p>

"wah nar itukan cewek yang tadi…lo beruntung."seru kiba.

"eh…iya."balas lee dengan.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"teriak tsunade sambil mendobrak pintu kelas,yang membuat  
>siswa kelas12.1 langsung diam.<p>

'hiiii…seram.'inner kelas12.1.

"bagus."kata tsunade sambil pergi entah kemana.

'dasar iblis.'inner kelas12.1.

"oke anak-anak kita mulai pelajarannya…hyuga silakan kau duduk!"perintah kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kapur dari tasnya.

"hi-sensi."jawab hinata sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"hai hinata!"sapa wanita berambut pink dan berjidat lebar sambil berdiri *plakk*.

"ha!i"jawab hinata.

"ent…"

"haruno! Hyuga!"panggil kakashi.

"hi-sensi"jawab sakura dan hinata yang langsung duduk.

"hai!"sapa naruto ke hinata yang sudah duduk.

"…"hinata cuman diam.

"Hai!"sapa naruto ulang dengan menaki satu oktaf suaranya.

"…"tidak ada jawaban

'sial gua di cueki'in.'inner naruto  
>"HAI! lo dengar gak sih?"tanya naruto yang sudah mulai emosi.<p>

"uzumaki! Ada apa?"tanya kakashi sambil menulis.

"eh…tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab naruto.  
>'awas lo hyuga,'inner naruto.<p>

'bakal capek nih'inner TSR yang mendengar teriaka'an naruto.

'bahaya.'inner sakura.

"ya anak-anak…sejarah konoha bla bla bla"jelas kakashi yang gak di dengar oleh sisawa-siswi kelas 12.1,kecuali hinata

'rajin banget nih anak'inner naruto yang melihat hinata lagi menulis.

* * *

><p><strong>TETETETTTT<br>bel gaje bin abal berbunyi**

"oke anak-anak... besok kita teruskan."kata kakashi sambil memasuka buku-buku kedalam tas.  
>"sekarang kalian boleh keluar"lanjut kakashi sambil beranjak pergi.<p>

"awas lo hyuga…"ancam naruto.  
>"let's go friend!"perinta naruto ke TSR.<p>

"yes sir."jawab TSR sambil memberi hormat kecuali langsung pergi ke kantin

"hai hinata."sapa sakura.

"hai."jwab hinata sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"kenalin gua sakura,sakura haruno… salam kenal."kata sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"iya…gua hinata,hinata hyuga…salam kenal juga."jawab hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan sakura.

"hinata-chan lo tahu gak orang yang duduk sama lo?"tanya sakura sambil duduk di bangku naruto.

"gak…emang kenapa?"tanya hinata.

"lo harus hati-hati sama dia…kalau gak hidup l gak bakal tenang"nasehat sakura.

"maksud lo apa?"tanya hinata yang mulai bingung dengan bicaranya sakura.

"entar aja gua jelasaiin… ayo kita ke kantin gua dah lapar nih!"ajak sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"baiklah."jawab hinata yang langsung di tarik pleh sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>KANTIN<br>TSR**

"kenapa lo nar"tanya kiba sambil mengeluarkan anjingnya dari dalam tas.

"gak kenapa-kenapa"jawab naruto kesal.

"kalau gak kenapa suara lo kaya gitu"tanya kiba sambil memberi makanan ke akamaru.

"guk guk guk"kata akamaru.

"iya,iya."jawab kiba.  
>"jadi lo kenapa nar."lanjut kiba.<p>

"pasti karena anak baru itu…ya kan?"tanya sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan sahabatnya ini.

"ya."jawab naruto cuek.

"emang apa yang dia lakukan sampai lo kaya gini."tanya kiba.

"masa gua di cuekin"jawab naruto.

"salah lo dobe."kata sasuke dingin.

"apa maksud lo?"tanya naruto yang bingung akan kata sahabatnya.

"ya apa maksud lo sas?"tanya kiba yang juga bingung dengan kata-kata sasuke.

"maksud sasuke,salah naruto yang mencium anak baru itu."jawab sai yang juga tertarik dengan pembicara'an TSR dengan senyum palsunya.

"tapi itu kan gak sengaja."kata naruto sambil mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi.

"tapi lo kan udah menciumnya."kata kiba sambil memberi makan akamaru.

"bodo amad… gua mau bikin pelajara'an sama dia."kata naruto.

"buat apa?"tanya kiba.

"ya… karena dia dah cueki'in gua."jawab naruto dengan nada emosi.

"lo selalu menyusahkan dobe."seru sasuke dingin.

"santai aja… kalian gak gua ajak."jawab naruto cuek.

"apa maksud lo?"tanya kiba yang masih tidak percaya dengang kata-kata naruto.

"…"naruto cuman senyum-senyum rubahnya*plakk*.

"ayolah nar kasi…"belum sempat kiba selesai bicara sudah di potong oleh pelayan.

"permisih! mau pesan apa?"tanya sang pelayan sambil mengeluarkan earpphone yang bermerek apple.

"saya ramen yang biasa,dan jus jeruk satu."pesan naruto.

"saya spagheti ukuran sedang satu,dan jus tomat satu"pesan sasuke.

"saya sushi satu,dan jus alpukat satu."pesan kiba.

"saya sama dengan dia"kata shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah kiba.

"saya onigiri satu,dan jus mangga satu."pesan lee.

"saya pizza ukuran sedang satu,dan cappucino satu."pesan sai.

"saya rame ukuran jumbo lima,spagheti ukurang jumbo tiga,sama jus alpukat dua."pesan choji.

"baik… pesanan akan segara datang… mohon di tunggu!"kata sang pelayan yang langsung pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>KANTIN<br>H&S**

"wah rame banget…kalau begini kita gak bakal dapet tempat duduk."kata hinata sambil menengok kanan,kiri.

"pasti dapet."kata sakura yakin.

"dimana"tanya hinata."

"di situ."jawab sakura sambil menunjuk meja yang telah di duduki oleh empat siswa.

"tapikan p.."belum sempat hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya sudah di tarik oleh sakura.

"hai boy!"sapa sakura dengan suara di di dengar seperti suara iblis.

"ha-i!"jawab siswa-siswa itu dengan suara gagap.

"boleh minta tolong gak?"tanya sakura.

"bo-leh."jawab siswa-siswa itu.

"bagus…kalu begitu CEPAT PERGI!."teriak sakura.

"ba-ik"jawab siswa itu yang langsung lari.

'hiiii…seram.'inner hinata.

"ayo hinata kita duduk!"ajak sakura.

"baik."jawab hinata yang langsung duduk.

"jadi sampai dimana kita?"tanya sakura.

"sampai di naruto itu siapa."jawab hinata.

"oke gua jelasin…naruto uzumaki anak dari minato namikaze,presiden konoha dan orang terkaya di konoha…jadi lo harus hati-hati…lo tadikan di ancam sama narutokan?"tanya sakura.

"ya…jadi gua harus gimana dong."tanya hinata dengan muka ketakuta'an.

"apa boleh buat…gua harus minta bantuan sama sasuke-kun"jawab sakura.

"sasuke-kun? Emang dia siapa lo?"bingung hinata.

"ya…dia pacar gua,dan wakil dari gang TSR atau The Seven Ramen."jawab sakura

"TSR?"bingung hinata.

"ya…gang paling di takuti di KHS dan konoha."jawab sakura.

"gang paling di ta…"belum sempat hinata melanjuti kata-katanya suda di potong oleh wanita berambut kuning yang di ikat kuda dan bertubuh sexi.

"hai!"ino sambil berjalan ke arah sakura dan hinata,yang di ikuti oleh wanita dua wanita cantik.

"hai ino,temari,tenten."jawab sakura ke tiga wanita cantik.

"dia siapa sakura"tanya wanita berambut kuning yang di ikat empat sambil membawa kipas.

"dia hinata,hinata hyuga."jawab sakura.

"APA? tadi lo bilang apa?"tanya wanita tomboy berambut coklat sambil membawa pisau.

"gua bilang…dia hinata,hinata hyuga"jawab sakura.

"hinata hyuga? Saudaranya neji hyuga?"tanya tenten.

"ya…kok lo tahu neji-nii sih?"tanya hinata balik.

"gua pacarnya niji."jawab tenten dengan wajah yang merah setelah mengcapkan'pacar neji'.

"neji-nii punya pacar?"tanya hinata yang masih belum percaya.  
>'kenapa neji-nii gak pernah cerita'inner hinata.<p>

"ya… kami sudah satu tahun."jawab tenten

"APA?"tanya hinata yang tidak percaya.

"ya"jawab tenten pendek.

"permisih! mau pesan apa?"tanya pelayan sambil mengeluarkan earpphone.

"saya spagheti ukuran jus stroberi."pesan sakura.

"saya pizza ukuran cappucino satu."pesan ino.

"saya sushi satu,dan jus alpukat satu."pesan temari.

"saya sifut satu,dan jus anggur satu."pesan hinata.

"saya sama kaya dia."jawab tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah hinata.

"tenten-nee…juga suka sifut."tanya hinata.

'apa dia bilanga tenten-nee…senangnya'inner tenten.  
>"ya."jawab tenten pendek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KITA SKIP TAME<strong>

**TETETETTTTT  
>bel gaje berbuny.<strong>

"oke anak-anak besok kita ulangan"kata guru berkulit pucat yang selalu membawa ular.

"Hi-sensi"jawab siswa kelas12.1.

"oke kalian boleh keluar"seru orichimaru sambil keluar.

"lo jadi nar?"tanya kiba.

"jadilah"jawab naruto cuek  
>'siap-siap lo hyuga.'inner naruto yang langsung keluar.<p>

"hinata lo harus hati-hati"pesan sakura.

"baik."jawab hinata.

"lo mending pulang bareng gua aja!"ajak sakura.

"tidak merepotkan?"tanya hinata.

"enggak kok."jawab sakura sambil menarik tangan hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>TEMPAT PARKIR KUSUS TSR.<strong>

"nar yakin lo"tanya kiba.

"yakin banget"jawab naruto.

**Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide  
>Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii<br>tiba-tiba hp naruto berbunyi**.

"hallo…apa?...kenapa?...baiklah"kata naruto.

"dari siapa nar"tanya kiba sambil menaiki mobil ferrari merah.

"dari tou-chan."jawab naruto sambil mena'iki motor ninjanya.

"apa katanya"tanya kiba sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

"gua di suruh pulang… ada acara"jawb naruto.

"berarti lo gak jadi dong?"tanya kiba.

"ya begitulah… gua cabut dulu bro."kata naruto yang langsung memacu motornya.

"ya."jawab kiba sambil memacu mobilnya.

* * *

><p><strong>KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE.<strong>

"aku pulang."teriak naruto sambil membuka sepatu.

"…"tidak ada jawaban.

'pada kemana'inner naruto.

"tou-chan kau dimana?"teriak naruto sambil menuju ke dapur.

"minato-kun ahhh… aku diki-t lagi ahhh"sebua desahaan dari arah dapur.

"tahan sayang aku juga dikit lagi"

"TOU-CHAN KAN SUDAH NARU BILANG KALAU MAU BEGITUAN ENTAR MALAM AJA!"teriak naruto dari luar dapur.

"eh… naruto kau sudah pulang?"tanya minato yang masih mengenjot kushina.

"sudah…cep…"

"ahahahhhhhhhh"desah kushina dan minato yang suda klimaks.

"sudah…kalau sudah cepat mandi! SEKARANG!"teriak naruto.

"iya."jawab minato sambil melepaskan burungnya dari dalam lubang kushina.

"ingat jangan satu kamar mandi."pesan naruto.

"baik."jawab minato yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

"kaa-chan juga!"perintah naruto sambil menuju ke kamarnya  
>'kenapa sih gua punya tou-chan kaya dia?'inner naruto.<p>

"iya."jawab kushina sambil memakai bajunya.

**25 MENIT.**

"naruto!"panggil minato yang sudah menggunakan toxedo hitam.

"iya tou-chan…ada apa?"tanya naruto yang masih menggunakan kaus oblong,dan boxer hitam.

"ya ampun naruto… cepat siap-siap!"perintah minato.

"baik."jawab naruto yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

**15 MENIT.**

"sudah tou-chan."kata naruto yang menggunakan toxedo putih.

"bagus…SAYANG!"teriak minato.

"iya sayang"jawab kushina sambil menggunakan dress terusan berwana ungu dan kalung.

"oke…ayo!perintah minato sambil mengambil kunci mobil sedannya.

* * *

><p><strong>CAFÉ.<strong>

"jadi dimana teman tou-chan"tanya naruto.

"itu dia."jawab minato sambil menunjuk ke orang berambut panjang menggunakan toxedo coklat dengan wanita yang menggunakan dress warna merah.

"yo hiashi."sapa minato sambil berjalan ke hiashi.

"minato kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya."kata hiashi.

"ya beginilah… oya kenalin nih anakku."kata minato sambil menyenggol naruto.

"kenalin paman saya naruto,naruto uzumaki."seru naruto.

"oh."hiashi cuman ber-oh-ria.

"anak kau mana hiashi?"tanya minato sambil duduk di depan hiashi.

"dia di kamar mandi…nah itu dia"jawab hiashin sambil menunjuk wanita menggunakan dree terusan berwarna pink dan rambuk di ikat kuda.

'apakah itu hinata? Kalau iya sungguh cantik.'inner naruto.  
>hinata yang di lihat naruto kaya gitu cuman bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang merah.<p>

"ayo hinata perkenalkan dirimu!"kata hiashi.

"baik…perkenalkan saya hinata,hainata hyuga."seru hinata sambil membungkukan badan.

"sungguh sopan."ujar minato.

"ya…gak kaya naru-chan."seru kushina sambil melihat naruto yang lagi melihat hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"hai naruto."sapa hinata.

"hai."jawab naruto.  
>"jadi apa maksud kalian mengajak kami?"tanya hiashi.<p>

"kita mau minta bantu ke hinata untuk mengajar naruto sampai lulus sekolah."jawab minato.

"APA!"teriak mereka berdua.

**TBC**


End file.
